


Fresh Eyes in the NYPD

by BBClock



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, First Kiss, Multi, Police, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: Remi Parker joined the police after her mom was killed in a hit and run. Being the oldest of her three siblings she became the go to for help. When her little sister, Jennifer, gets accused of murder, Remi must ask for assistance to save her...





	1. Current Annoyance

There are many aspects and activities that are involved in being a police officer. Interrogation was my favorite. A game is played every time you enter the box. One might consider it a game of chess or cat and mouse. 

“Mr. Wilson, I know it was you who killed Kathrine James.” The man across from me just leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. 

“Prove it Detective,” Wilson smirked. Detective Bell was sitting beside me and I could see that look on his face that gave me the go ahead to accept the challenge.  


“Well Mr. Wilson, there was a partial print that belongs to a brand name Ceil shoe beside Miss James’ body. We could determine the size of the shoe based on the toe size. You should be familiar with the pattern since you own a pair. When we searched your place, I found these shoes and determined that you were the only one to have ever worn them for any length of time. 

“Minute traces of blood were found in the tread. When tested these traces were a match to Ms. James. If you add these facts to the ones that were provided by Ms. James’ family and friends. You had a relationship with her previously and she broke it off when you became possessive and violent. 

“You made a threat to harm her should she ever think that she could see anyone else. She recently started to see other men. You couldn’t take it. So, you drove to her apartment and killed her by savagely beating her with your fists. When that didn’t satisfy you, you kicked her dead body. News flash, there is such a thing as over kill.

“You wouldn’t have noticed that when kicking her you broke a bone in your foot. But recently the pain has become hardly bearable. I noticed your limp on the way in.” I stood from my chair and sat on the edge of the table that was closer to him. I shifted my heeled boot closer to his foot. 

“Now if what I am saying is at all true, you should have a very hurt foot. If I were to just shift my heel a little bit to the left here…” I moved my foot just an inch and my heel put pressure on his foot. He screamed out in pain. 

That was enough to prove that he was guilty when added up against the rest of the evidence. Bell called in the uniformed officer and they moved Wilson to a holding cell and I went over to the coffee pots. I poured some in my mug that had been sitting by the sink from the night before. 

Before I took a sip, I focused in on the scent of the amber liquid. I was absorbed by deciphering the origin of the bean that became the coffee. I must have been more than absorbed since I didn’t hear Sherlock Holmes walk up to me. He pushed on my mug and it fell from my hands. The ceramic shattered on the ground and the coffee was all over the floor. 

“What the hell?” I looked at him with a steely glare. 

“I have been trying to get your attention for the last thirty seconds.” He spoke quickly with stress. 

“I obviously wasn’t listening. I more than likely heard you but that didn’t register in my conscious mind. Now why are you being a jackass and not only killing my mug but getting hot coffee on my pants?” 

“Again, I was trying to get your attention.” 

“And I again ask you why you are being such a jackass? Why did you want my attention so badly?” 

“I was trying to ask you where Bell is.” I pointed to the holding cells and Bell came around the corner and went straight to me. 

“What happened and why haven’t you started to clean yourself up?” 

“Holmes here decided when I did not acknowledge his presence that he was going to push my mug out of my hand and it broke on the floor. I have reached my allotted amount of jackass for the day. If you need me Bell I will be changing in the locker room and thinking of skinning this one with a very dull blade.” I pointed to Sherlock as I spoke. 

I walked away and to the locker room. I took off my boots and put in the combo for my lock. Once open, I grabbed my spare pair of skinny jeans and changed into them. Being an officer makes one’s shyness when it comes to nudity disappear. 

I redid my shirt and slipped my knee-high boots back on, then did up the zipper. Another officer came into the locker room and nodded at me before she went towards the bathroom that was attached. 

When I was finished changing, I went back out to my desk. My computer needed to be woken. Moving the mouse made the screen light up and my background image of Cricket to appear. 

Cricket was my tiny Yorkie. She was my companion at home since I preferred to not be the only living being in my apartment. She wasn’t much help when it came to bad guys coming to my door but the service weapon I carried was. 

“That explains the short brown hairs that frequent your clothing.” I almost proceeded to hit my forehead against my desk. Sherlock’s voice was an annoyance. 

“What did I do karmically to deserve you in my life?” I missed Joan being around to wrangle him in. She had recently lost Andrew, so she was not around for long when she did show up at the precinct. 

“I don’t believe in karma so I am not sure.” 

“Magic, something the great Holmes is not sure about.” I brought up the appropriate forms that I needed to complete as the arresting officer. I was glad several of our most used forms were transferred to electronic means. 

“Also, another thing that doesn’t exist.” 

“What, magic or something you are not sure of?” 

“Magic obviously. I am only human so there is plenty that fits in my brain. I consult experts in many fields.” I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

“I use it as a saying mister know it all. I do not actually believe in magic.” Sherlock actually seemed to not know what to say. “Now if you would be so kind, I would just love it if you would fuck off.” I closed down my computer and put my leather jacket on. 

I walked out of the precinct and started my unmarked cruiser. The engine was another thing to focus my mind on. Driving in the city required my attention enough that it kept me centered. 

But once I got home to my apartment I was super sensitive to my surroundings again. The couple that lived down the hall must have been fighting again since there were more stress marks on the frame from the slamming of the door. I stepped inside and was greeted by Cricket. 

I smiled since she was always happy to see me. No matter what anyone says, it is always nice to be loved by even the smallest of creatures. Picking her up, I carried her to the kitchen where I put some kibble in her bowl. She always enjoyed dinner. For a tiny dog, she could pack away the kibble. 

My phone rang as I was starting my dinner, chicken stir fry. I picked up, “Hello?” 

“Hey Remi! How are you?” My little sister’s chipper voice greeted me. I could tell it was a forced brightness. 

“What did you do this time Jen?” I was my sister’s go to get out of jail free card. 

“I didn’t do anything. But this Officer Jamison thinks I killed Eddy.” Eddy was her best friend. He met my sister in kindergarten when they both tried to use the blue finger paint. 

“Wait, Eddy is dead?”

“Yes, he was mixing paints and someone switched out one of his powder pigments with a peanut powder. You know how allergic he is, or was, to nuts.” Since Eddy was so allergic he didn’t even allow any nuts in his house from his roommates. He lived with two men. There was never any drama there since he was gay, and they understood. 

“But he never even allowed nuts near his studio.” Jen took a shaky breath.

“He never even allowed me to bring Reese’s there.”

“Why do they think you did it?”

“Eddy told me that he found my ex cheating on me and I was angry at him for a few days. But you know our relationship, we fight and then two days later we are back to being best friends. This detective thinks that I chose my ex over Eddy and when Eddy got mad about it I killed him.” 

“You would never hurt Eddy, much less kill him.” 

“Exactly, but nothing I say is changing this guy’s mind. Remi, help me please.” I assured Jen that I would do my best and look in to the matter. I had to clear her name. When it came to family I needed to have the best at my disposal. That meant I had to ask the thorn in my side for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending this story for now. I have other ideas circling my mind. Someday I might pick it back up in a second part.


	2. Swallowing My Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi needs to help Jen. To do so, she needs to swallow her pride and request help from Holmes and Watson.

I took a calming breath and knocked on the front door of the brownstone. Each second of waiting for an answer felt like an eternity. I started to catalog the details of their neighbors to quiet my mind for at least a moment. 

Joan opened the door and the surprise on her face didn’t shock me. “Detective Parker? What are you doing here?” 

“Joan, I need your help. Both you and Sherlock.” She moved aside and let me pass. I went into the living room and started pacing. 

“Agitated movement tend to be quick paced and meant to help alleviate stress.” I rounded on Sherlock who had walked over from what appeared to have come from the kitchen. 

“You do not get to start deducing me just because I am here. I am only here since I am desperate. My sister is accused of murdering her best friend.”

“And what makes you think she didn’t kill her?” I rolled my eyes. 

“First of her best friend was Eddy, a man. And second I know my sister. I have abilities that are a lot like yours. I would know if she was capable of killing without remorse. She is a passionate person, but you and I both know that passion does not equate equally to planned murder.” 

“But it doesn’t rule it out. As a detective, you should know that.” 

“Look Holmes…” Joan cut me off and stood between us. 

“Yelling at each other is not going to solve anything. Detective, please explain to us what you know and we will do our best to help you.” I remained standing as Joan sat down on the couch and gave Sherlock a look. He sat in a chair closer to the fire place. 

“My little sister, Jennifer, has always loved art. She met Eddy in kindergarten when they both wanted to use the same paint. Ever since they had been best friends. Last week they found Eddy’s body. He had been poisoned by peanut powder that someone disguised as a paint pigment. 

“He was so allergic to nuts that he didn’t allow them in his home. His roommates couldn’t bring it in. Since Eddy was an artist and he made his own paints from dry pigment it would provide an opening to the killer to switch them out.” 

“Wouldn’t he notice the difference?” Joan asked. 

“He wouldn’t have needed much. If you were to mix it in to a pigment powder of like hue? You would have to use a mass spec to weed out the peanut particle.” I was back to pacing. 

“So, who would want Eddy dead?” I was tracking the thoughts that raced in my head. Joan’s words barely made it through to me. 

“He is a gay man so if we consider the men he has dated then we can possibly find a motive there. But poison is more likely to be a female’s weapon…” I went on like this for ten minutes. I could see Sherlock was following my train of thought. Once I finally got all possible answers out of my mind via my mouth, I could focus again. “Sorry, I have to list possible things for my brain to focus in times of great stress.” 

“I understand.” Joan smiled at me. I smiled a bit at her and continued to pace back and forth. Sherlock watched me pace for what seemed like forever. 

“Sherlock, I am only here since I need to help Jen out. She is my little sister, and unlike you, I actually like my siblings.” Joan gave me a look. 

“How did you know he had a brother?” 

“Obviously, he reacts to others as the baby of the family. This means at least one older sibling. I am thinking he has, present tense, an older brother. They rarely speak, due to him having to fake his own death.” 

The look on Joan’s face was pure surprise. “How…” 

“I am a police detective. Whenever he annoys me, I look up things on him. I looked up his family and Mycroft was well known, plus there has been a distinct absence of him.” Sherlock gave me an appraising look. 

“You are incredible.” The look Joan gave made me think that Sherlock never complimented anyone. 

“Thank you I think. Now I can’t look to heavily into Eddy’s death since my sister is a suspect. The view would be that I am helping Jen get away with murder.” 

“So, you would like us to prove your theory.” Sherlock looked to have thoughts racing through his mind. 

“I would like for you to consider my theory. Should my hypothesis of my sister being framed prove in need of revising? Then you can let me know. I can revise the hypothesis at that time.”

“Scientific method approach, very wise.” I gave Sherlock a look of cynicism. “We will help you out.” Joan and Sherlock shared one more look and they stood. They started to make calls. I grabbed Joan’s arm to get her attention. 

“I would like to be around to help. The only problem with this is that I need to collect my dog. She can’t be left alone for extended periods for obvious reasons. Would you mind if she were here?” 

“No of course not! She is welcome.” I smiled and told her I would be back. I left the brownstone and drove back to my place quickly. I grabbed Cricket’s things and attached her leash. 

Cricket loved being leashed since it meant a trip outside. I settled her in the passenger seat of my cruiser. Once back at the brownstone, I let her sniff a bit before heading inside. She was curious about the new surroundings. 

Joan came into the living room and smiled when she saw Cricket. “She is so cute!” Joan got down closer to the dog level and Cricket was very excited. 

“Cricket asseyez-vous.” The pooch quickly calmed down and sat at Joan’s feet. 

“Was that French for sit?”

“Technically it means sit down. She is trained to listen to commands in English, French, and German.” 

“Why those three?” Sherlock called from the study. 

“Because they are the three I speak fluently?” I called back. Joan seemed impressed. “You speak mandarin?” 

“My mother would like me to speak more of it.” I smiled at that. 

“My mom would have been proud if I only spoke English. At least I would like to think so.” I felt a warm sensation that I always got when I thought of my mom. 

“Would?” 

“She died when I was little. My dad was amazing. He raised four kids all by himself.” Joan smiled. Cricket looked up at us with an expectant look on her face. “Want to see something cute?” I asked Joan. She nodded. I motioned for Cricket to stay and walked a little way away across the living room. 

“NYPD! Don’t move.” Cricket stood up on her hind legs and raised her front paws like she was surrendering. I said bang and Cricket fell to the side and played dead. “That’s my good girl.” Cricket bounced up and ran over to me. I picked her up and cuddled her close. 

“That was adorable.” Joan smile was huge. She scratched Cricket behind her ears and I held her out. 

“Would you like to hold her while you work? She likes to hug.” Joan took her and I walked over to Sherlock. “What have you discerned so far?” 

“Eddy wasn’t very active in the dating scene so I am pretty sure that no ex-lover was behind this. I am thinking it might be his art agent. It is a well-known fact that the art of great artists increases in value when the artist dies.”

“He had plenty of meals with her. She would know of his allergy. But why would she want to kill off her meal ticket? Eddy was her only artist that was actually making a lot of money. She would get a couple hundred from each painting that she sold from the others, but Eddy’s work got her at least three thousand a painting. Rich people seemed to really enjoy his work. Eddy couldn’t have cared less about the money since he just loved the art.”

“We can rule out robbery gone wrong due to the weapon used. You said he has roommates?” 

“Yep, Taylor General, and James Fredrick. They both had office jobs on the lower end of town. They are both young so they are just starting out in the work force.” 

“How were their relationships?” 

“Taylor is the jock of their group. He constantly hit on my sister. He hated it when she turned him down every time. James is sweet. He helped me move the last time I did.” My mind started racing. “Taylor is not the block head jock. He graduated with a degree in computer science. He would have enough IQ points to figure out how to kill Eddy with powdered peanuts and frame Jen. He could have been pissed off enough to frame her for Eddy’s death. Maybe Eddy pissed him off.” 

“Definitely worth looking into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is being a pain in my butt. So updates will be beyond sporadic. Adding my laptop problems to my class schedule... Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome.


	3. The Arresting Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor is a very bad man...

We spent the remaining hours of the night cementing the case we had against Taylor. The next morning at seven am I arrived at his front door with Sherlock and Joan. 

I pounded on the door. “Taylor! It’s Remi!” I waited for Taylor to answer. When he finally opened the door he was in his sleeping pants. He smiled when he saw me. 

“Remi! It is good to see you. What are you doing here this early?” He looked around and saw Sherlock and Joan. “Wait, what’s going on? Are you here because of what happened to Eddy?” I placed my right hand on my hip where my badge was clipped to my belt. 

“I am here in an official capacity. I am here to arrest you.” The confusion became very apparent on his face. He was not very good at hiding the alarm that was behind it. “You killed Eddy.”

“No, your sister Jen did. They were shouting in his studio about her boy toy.”

“Aw, Taylor. Jen called me from her cell and told me that she had been arrested. I started to look into the case since it was a friend of mine who was the victim, and to help Jen. I noticed that there was no way that Jen could have done it since she was talking to a gallery owner on behalf of Eddy at the time. 

“The thing is you were here with Eddy. In fact you happened to be the one who found him. You see Taylor, you crushed up peanuts and put them in Eddy’s paints. He added the appropriate ingredients to make his paint able to use. And you knew that mixing the pigment in the pot would make the nut powder fly up into the air and cause Eddy to breathe it in. 

“Now you might ask why you would want Eddy dead and to frame Jen. That is quite simple. You were pissed off since Eddy was kicking you out. He was angry with you for all the free loading you have been doing. You really should learn to pay your rent by yourself. 

“You framed Jen because you were constantly shot down when you asked her out. As a jock player type, you are very used to getting what you want. Now I am sure you tried your best to cover your tracks. But the thing is, you used your credit card to buy the nuts. You knew the rules of any place Eddy lived, no nuts in the home.” 

I pulled out my cuffs and turned Taylor around. Once my cuffs were secured around his wrists a cruiser pulled up and Officer Jamison got out. “Detective Parker! What are you doing?” 

“My job Officer Jamison. You arrested the wrong person and I can prove that Taylor General, this man right here, is the person who killed Eddy Swanson.” 

“It is Detective now.”

“Belated congratulations it seems are in order. But as a fellow detective, I will inform you that in order to keep your job, you need to look beyond the first suspect. Jennifer Parker was framed by this man.” I relayed the story to him. I was starting to become annoyed with the needed repetition. 

“You only are here because Jen is your sister. You are framing Mr. General here to help your sister get away with murder.” I really wanted to bang my head against something hard. It seemed to be becoming my reaction to frustration due to the stupidity of others. 

Sherlock stepped forward and was posterting almost like a peacock. “You missed a very important fact Jamison! This man bought peanuts with his credit card. Miss Parker, due to her close relationship with the victim had given up all nuts so she wouldn’t even inadvertently cause her best friend to have an allergic reaction. 

“You refused to even look beyond Miss Parker due to you wanting to cause Detective Parker pain. She is brilliant, and deserving of far better than you. There is a reason she turned you down when you asked her out.” 

I smiled a bit at the compliment. I escorted my cuffed criminal to my car and placed him in the back seat. I closed the door and turned back to Joan and Sherlock. “Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate you taking time to help.” 

“It was our pleasure.” I smiled as Joan spoke. 

“I have a feeling it was only you who wanted to help me. Holmes over here, more than likely, just wanted to study me. He is like me I guess. When something peaks my interest then I have to go see what was so incredible.” Sherlock nodded and shared a small smile with me. 

I waved at Joan and got in my car to drive Taylor in. Jen was released and gave me a hug and chatted for a moment before she caught a taxi to get home. I had offered to drive her but she felt like she would have put me out even more. My family was close. We would do anything for each other. But we were very aware that we are only human.k

I drove to my precinct so I could talk to Gregson about the night’s events. When I knocked on his door, I found Sherlock inside with Joan and the Captain. “Detective Remi Parker. You seem to have caught the attention of Sherlock here. He would like to work with you on your cases.” 

I walked into the room and crossed my arms. I was well aware that the stance was one that classified as self comforting. 

“And what exactly did I do to garner this attention?” 

“Your persistence last night and your performance on the Wilson case. Both these events show me that your intellect could rival mine. I would like to work with you since we could work together well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my reasons to be happy: NEW LAPTOP!!!   
> Thanks for your patience and loyalty to my story!


	4. New Co Workers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case crosses Remi's desk...

The next case I was assigned was a murder. I arrived at the crime scene and waved at the uniformed officer that was guarding the door to the house. “Fair warning Remi, Holmes is already here.” I sighed and went inside.   
I was handed gloves and snapped them on. I leaned down close to the body and that is when I heard Sherlock’s voice. “Finally Detective Parker! What took you so long to get here?” I looked up and glared at him. 

“Where is your keeper? Joan get annoyed with you finally?” 

“She is still sleeping. I did not take the time to wake her.” I remembered that he lived a block and a half away. 

“I happen to live farther away from here than you do Smartass. I was subjected to the traffic patterns of New York.” He nodded and started to look over the body. “Were you so eager to see me that you left behind your partner?”

“I wanted to get here before you had the chance to block me from the scene. I am aware that you are not the biggest fan of me.” 

“No shit. I am not usually a fan of someone who can’t take no for an answer. Also I find you to be very annoying. You still haven’t apologised for knocking my coffee mug out of my hands and causing it to break on the floor.”   
He stood up and looked down at me, since I was squatting next to the body. “Are you really angry about that still?” 

I stood and met his gaze. “I am not angry. I am annoyed. You come riding in on your high horse thinking you are better than all of us. I am just as smart as, if not more than, you. So why don’t shut your mouth every once in awhile and listen to others for a change?” 

Sherlock gave me a look of surprise. He was more than likely not used to people standing up to him. I took advantage of his moment of stupor to look again at the victim.

He was a father, judging by the stains that covered his hands, to a small child. His ring indicated a happy marriage, polished and cared for. His wife must be out of her mind with worry. I stood and met Sherlock’s gaze again. 

“You are amazing. Not many women have the backbone that is required to be a police officer. But you not only have that, you have the spine to stand up to me. Your fellow officers don’t tell me off unless they have something to hide.” 

“I will have this conversation with you, but not here, and not now.” I began listing off my observations and moving around the room. “More than likely he was killed by his daughter’s biological father. Mr. Hudson here was an incredible man and stepped in to raise a little girl who wasn’t even biologically his. It takes a big heart to love a child he had no part in making.” 

I smiled at the image of him holding his little girl that was displayed next to the tv. “It takes a big man to be any kind of decent father.” I knew that Sherlock didn’t have a great relationship with his dad, and his words just made it more apparent.   
I pulled out my phone and the NYPD app. After typing in my badge and password, I placed my thumb on the screen to bypass the encryption. I typed in the name of the victim and accessed his records. 

“Ryan Hudson, married to Haley Hudson, adoptive father of Jamie Hudson. She is a cute girl.” I smiled at the picture of the little girl. I flipped through the records until I found Jamie’s birth certificate. “Jonathan Tessler. That is the name that was filled in for father. My money is that he took Jamie.” 

I put away my phone and turned back to the rest of the room. The ME came in and started to examine the body. “He was beaten badly. I would guess it was the blow to the back of his head that killed him. I will have to complete the full shebang before I can say for sure. I will call you with the details when I get done.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I walked out the front door and Sherlock followed me. 

“So what are you going to do now?” Sherlock followed me back to my car. 

“I track down Tessler. Unlike someone, as a real detective I have to do the leg work. You can just declare the identity of the criminal and walk away. I actually have to do the work.” I had turned to speak with Sherlock but turned back to my car as I finished. 

“That is a fair ridicule.” He looked down to the sidewalk.

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Sherlock? The man that I have come to know would never compliment openly, or admit a wrong doing.” 

“I have only ever found one other person that matched my intellect. The owner of that mind turned out to be Moriarty. You happen to be the better version. You took control of your mind and decided to help people. You could have chosen many other things.”

“I assume you remember me saying that my mother died when I was young? Well she was the victim of a hit and run. I figured out who did it within a month. I was seven at the time, no acess to police records or any form of internet. My mind scared me at the time so I tried to conform. 

“Little girls can be crueler than just beating me. They tore at my own self worth, at my family, and mostly my mother. They accused her of cheating on my dad, a concept that was a bit foreign at the time. I later learned that they were just conveying ideas that were spouted by their parents. 

“By the time I reached high school, I was more comfortable in my own skin. I took control for my own good. I became valedictorian and went to Columbia. I got my degree in criminology and criminal justice. Now here I am at the age of 31, a detective and putting away murders. I do this because if I had chosen to use my mind for anything that wasn’t a worthy cause, I know my mom would turn over in her grave.” 

Sherlock nodded as I spoke. “That is very admirable. I am sure your mother would be proud of you. You have achieved much for someone of your age. I must admit that I find you fascinating.”

“Based on this statement, I can only assume you looked into me.” 

“I did. Joan assisted, so do not lay the entire blame on me.”

“So what exactly did you find?” He studied me a moment before replying. 

“I found that I find you incredible. You are more than just your mind. I sheepishly admit that I find you attractive and beautiful. I am curious to see how our two minds work together.”

“Above the sheets or below?” I smirked at him. I had to admit, since I was only human, that he was very sexy. I wouldn’t mind sleeping with him. 

“I was under the impression that you found me to be an annoyance and that wouldn’t be a viable option.”

I stepped closer and grabbed the front of his wool jacket. I brought him flush with my body. “I assure you, I would enjoy that option. But my fellow cops can’t know for now. They already judge me.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my car. Once inside I started the engine and turned towards my place. 

“Where are we going?”

“My place? I am assuming that you don’t want to go to your’s due to Joan.”

“I see we are trying out our options.” I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh. 

“We will see what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard weather gives one lots of time to type. Hope you enjoy...


	5. A Little Bit of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting your heads together sometimes garners some great results

I rolled over in my bed and sighed. “That was something.” I smiled and turned my head to Sherlock. He was covered in the same sheen of sweat that I was. 

“It was definitely invigorating.” He was still breathing heavily. “I was right about the power of our two minds together.” I giggled a bit at his comment. 

“You are surely talented, mind and body.” I shifted so I was on my left side and facing him. Pulling up the sheets to cover my chest, I watched as his breathing returned to normal. “Now, the topic that everyone tends to avoid is apparent.”

“I am sure you are aware that I do not do the whole relationship thing.”

“Normally, neither do I. There is something about this though.”

“That I can concur with.” I placed my right hand on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under my palm. 

“How about we approach this like our minds would like to dictate?” 

“What do you propose?” I bit on my lip. This was the first time I got nervous about a member of the opposite sex. 

“First, the sex is too good to give up. And second, I think we could make it work. Both of us understand the schedule of the other. Plus we are able to understand the needs of the other. I am not talking happily ever after, but it would be nice to try.” 

“Are you asking me out Detective Parker?”

“I am. And if we start seeing each other you should really call me by my first name.”

“Then I accept Remi. We can try out a relationship.” I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. We kissed for a moment or two when he rolled us over and moved the sheet out of his way. “Ready for round two?” 

“You see, I happen to have a case that I should get back to. A little girl is missing her daddy?” Sherlock sighed and rolled off me. I didn’t feel to guilty about taking a break from the case due to knowing my team. 

We both stood up and put on our clothes. “How do you feel about Joan knowing?” I was surprised to hear this question from him. 

“She is truly your best friend. I don’t mind if you want to tell her. She might actually give a needed opinion should the need arise. Plus, if I am going to be dating you, she will become a larger part of my life.” I laced up my combat boots that had been a bitch to get off in a hurry before. 

“She is well trained and I doubt it would take long for her to figure it out.” I smiled at his comment. He was nowhere near humble. 

“I will be heading back to the precinct so I can find Tessler. If you would like to join me you may.”

“Oh, I may?” He smiled at me. The words had a teasing lit to them. We walked in tandem to the end of the bed and I kissed him on the cheek. 

“I am the one with the badge, cuffs, and gun. You are just going to have to learn to live with it.” 

 

 

I arrived at my desk and Bell looked up from his and gave me a funny look. “Where did you disappear to for an hour and a half?” 

“Lasted I checked you are neither my keeper nor my mother. Therefore you do not get an answer.”

“Well did you at least make headway on the case?”

“The man who killed Ryan Hudson is his adoptive daughter’s biological father, Jonathan Tessler.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He was a criminal who beat his wife. When the wife finally got the courage to leave him with his daughter, he would obviously be mad. He took his anger out on Hudson since he replaced him in his daughter’s life. He wanted his child back. Firstly because she is a part of him, and secondly, because he wanted revenge on his ex-wife.”

“And how did you get all of this from the crime scene?”

“Hudson was beaten horribly. He had a sweet picture of him and the little girl that was destroyed and the little girl was gone. Now if the mother was the one who took her then she would have grabbed the bunny that was sitting on the couch, an obvious favorite. This points to a person who doesn’t really know Jamie. 

“Add in the fact that he had made threats in the past. All together this makes Tessler a murdering kidnapper. Have you called the wife?” 

“Yeah, she is in the conference room. She is scared. Based on what you just told me, she has every right to be. Your thoughts explain why there has been no ransom demand. I didn’t know that you thought it was the ex so I had no info to give her. You might want to go chat with her.” I nodded and stood. 

I entered the conference room and walked up to the scared woman who was pacing. “Are you Mrs. Hudson?” When she nodded I extended my hand. “I am Detective Parker. I am one of the team working on finding your daughter. Now, an examination of the crime scene points to your ex-husband. Can you tell me where he is most likely to be?”

“He grew up in Queens. He always wanted to stay in that area. I just hope that he doesn’t hurt Jamie.” She was shaking. I placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her into a chair. 

“I will do my best to find him as quickly as possible.” She gave me a small smile and I returned it. “Now, I should get back to my desk so I can find your daughter.” She nodded and I left the room. I almost ran into Sherlock and Joan outside the door. 

“That the mom?” Joan asked. 

“Yeah, she narrowed down our search to Queens. Not much help but she did divorce him almost three years ago.” They both nodded and followed me over to my desk. “Bell, we have been narrowed down to Queens.” He nodded and typed something into his computer. 

“His address is in Queens. Want to try there first and go from there?” Standing, I nodded. “I’ll drive.” I just wanted to find the little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! I am hoping this is a sign for future postings. Here's to faster updates....


	6. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocking on a door just won't do sometimes

We pulled up to the address that was listed for Tessler. I pulled out my gun from the holster and Bell did the same. A uniformed cruiser pulled up and two more officers got out. I stepped in front of Sherlock and Joan. “I am sure you know the drill when it comes to this, but please stay behind the people with the guns.” Joan nodded. 

“But...” Sherlock tried to protest. 

“I will cuff you to the damn car Sherlock. I am aware you can pick locks, but for my own sanity please?” I hoped he understood the look in my eyes. 

Once he nodded I was able to channel myself into the police officer mindset. Bell knocked on the door with our guns drawn. “NYPD! Open up Tessler.” He didn’t answer so I looked at Bell. “Be my guest.” I stepped out and raised my foot. 

With a loud crack, I kicked the door in and we entered the house. I heard clear come from most of the rooms in the house, indicating that no one was in them. I was looking through the upstairs when I heard a small cry from behind a door. I tried the handle and found it to be locked. 

Again I kicked down the door and found a very scared girl behind it. “Jamie, it’s okay.” I showed her the badge that was hooked to my belt. “I’m a police officer. You are safe now. I am going to take you back to your mom.” 

She reached out to me and sobbed in my shoulder. I lifted her up and holstered my weapon. I carried her down the stairs and met up with Bell by the front door. “Did you find him?” 

“No, he must of fled, or might be out getting supplies.” 

“I am going to take Jamie back to her mom.” Bell nodded and I took the sobbing girl to my car. She didn’t want to let go of me. “Jamie, the sooner you let go and get in the back of the car, the sooner I can get you back to your mom.” I only had to wait for a moment before she let go. 

I got in the driver’s seat and payed close attention to Jamie in the back seat. A police cruiser did not come with booster seats. 

I pulled into my spot at the station and grabbed Jamie from the back. She held on close all the way into the building. I found her mom in the same conference room that she had set up camp in. 

I opened the door and set down Jamie. She ran to her mom and sobbed into her breast. “Thank you Detective. Thank you for finding her.” I smiled at them and left them to their reunion. 

I went back to my desk and brought up the pictures that were being sent in from the crime scene. I perused them to see if I could find any clues that I didn’t have time to look at. 

I was the one who had to take care of the little girl because I found her. She was already attached to me, and would more than likely not trust anyone else until she got to her mom. 

I saw something in one of the photos and dialed Sherlock as fast as my phone would allow. “Holmes.” 

“Go to the living room. There is something I want you to look at.” I heard shuffling on his side and him going down the stairs. “Under the coffee table.”

“How did I miss that?”

“More than likely you were to focused on the room the girl was kept in.” He hmmed and I heard more movement. “That ash comes from one type of cigaret. Only sold in a little bodega in Queens.” 

“I will inform Bell and meet you back at the precinct with our killer.” He hung up and I smiled. Maybe working with him wasn’t going to be difficult. He understood me, and my mind better than most of my friends. 

Adding in the fact that he was damn good in bed, made me feel a bit excited for the coming days. 

 

 

I woke up in Sherlock’s bed a few days later. I heard him chatting with Joan in the kitchen a floor below me. “I think that your relationship with Remi is sweet. She is like you, but balances you out just the same.”

“We are not some sappy couple that you women like to make movies about.” That comment made me smile. It was a very Sherlock thing to say. I looked around for my change of clothes and my dog. 

She had been practically living in the brownstone since I spent so much time there. I didn’t want to leave her all on her own. 

I walked down the stairs and met up with the brownstone’s residents in the kitchen. “I see someone has captured Cricket’s heart.” I spotted my dog sitting at the feet of Joan. “You didn’t have a dog growing up so now you have to spoil mine? If she gets fat, I blame you.” 

“Sorry, but I now understand the pull of puppy dog eyes. She is very good at them.” 

“Trust me I know. She pulled me in with them when I first saw her.” I sat down at the table after I poured myself some coffee. I smiled at Sherlock and held up my mug. “Are you going to knock this one out of my hand as well? Because I would like to avoid the possible burns or glass shards on the ground.” 

“I apologized about that last night in bed.”

“And I will continue to milk it until I no longer find it to be funny. I am sure that time period will extend for far longer than you would like.” Joan grinned with me. 

“So how did you meet Cricket?” Joan asked. 

“I was investigating a murder of a volunteer. He was big in the animal shelters. So I went to interview the people he worked with. They had just gotten in a litter of yorkies that had been abandoned. They had barely been old enough to leave their mom. 

“One of them got loose. The puppy followed me down the hallway and almost got out the front door. I stopped her before she got out and she gave me the puppy dog eyes and pouted as best a puppy could. 

“I was told by the lady I was speaking with that the puppy had been trying to get outside for most of the day. I couldn't help but smile at that. All she wanted was to explore the view out the window that was near her bed. So I asked about adopting her. 

“The lady was surprised. I couldn't help that I felt a kinship with her over her curiosity. So I adopted her and named her Cricket. That was two years ago.” 

Joan smiled and reached out a hand to pet Cricket. “Why Cricket?” 

“One of the things that fascinated her outside the window. She would watch them on the window sill of my apartment. I am on the first floor and my living room window looks out on the courtyard.” 

Sherlock was watching us as we chatted about Cricket. I would look at him and smiled every so often, but I knew he enjoyed observing people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have become one with a strange mood. I am not sure how much writing I will get done until I catch a break in school.


	7. Exploring Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never back down from a challenge

My relationship with Sherlock was mostly based on our minds and mutual satisfaction in bed. Joan seemed to think that we were very cute in our interactions. 

“You two tease each other all the time. Are you really telling me that you two don’t have lots of feelings involved?” Joan gave me a inquisitive look as she spoke. 

“I can’t predict the future. We felt the attraction physically then slept together. We both think clearer after being satisfied sexually. He is actually able to hit all the right spots.”

“So you are exclusive with him on both your parts because he is good in bed?” She leaned forward in her chair, across from me at the table. We were out to lunch at a local cafe. 

I could feel the blush flood my cheeks. She smiled at me and put a hand on my arm. “I am very attracted to him, body and mind. And what I am feeling is only chemicals. But if you want me to be a true girl, I do like him. I have a crush on Sherlock Holmes.” 

She smiled at me. “He can’t be even close to the guys you usually date.” 

“When you are a cop, there are two types of guys. The ones who get turned off by it and ones that love hand cuffs. It is pretty easy to tell who falls under each category.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“Well there is a few observable facts about a man, but there happens to be one quick test.” A man had been looking at us for about twenty minutes and I smiled at him back. When he stood up and started walking towards us, I pulled back my blazer and showed the badge on my hip. 

When he didn’t look down at it I picked it off my belt and held it up. When he turned around and went back to his table I chuckled. “That one sees it as a turn off.” Joan giggled with me. Another man was walking in and eyed me up. When I flashed the badge his pupils dilated and he flashed a smile at me. “That one has a bondage kink.” 

“Well, that must make life interesting.” 

“It is another interesting facet of my job. One thing they don’t tell you about becoming a police officer is that you are not just taking on a job, you are taking on a life style. As a detective without the badge you don’t have to deal with the late night calls, midnight shifts, and the politics. 

“You do get the gratitude, the rush of a case solved, and the perks of the database. I also get the perks of the badge. You and I should go clubbing some time. I can get into the most exclusive places with this shiny piece of metal.” I wiggled the badge before I placed it back on my belt. 

“I might just take you up on that offer.” Her face fell a bit. 

“How are you doing? You really threw yourself back into cases after what happened.” 

“I have been better. I may have been breaking up with Andrew at the time but I still feel guilty for what happened. I spoke with his dad after it and that only made me feel worse since he basically blamed me for his son’s death.” 

“I understand your guilt. It is a normal thing. I am here if you need me. I am sorry to cut this off but Cricket will need to go out soon.”

“Mind if I come with you? I love dogs and she is such a sweetie.” I smiled. 

“I know you love her. She happens to feel the same for your so yes you can come along. My car is outside. I know you took the subway.” I paid our bill and we made our way outside. 

“I am going to have to get used to hearing things like that coming from your mouth instead of Sherlock’s.” I stuck my tongue out at her and we got in the car. 

When we got to my place I grabbed my mail and went inside. Cricket was excited to have a potty break and Joan throwing her little ball for her. I was looking through my mail and came across an envelope that didn’t look like my normal bills. 

When opened this envelope contained a handwritten letter. 

  
  


_ Dear Detective Remi Parker,  _

_ It appears that you have struck up a relationship with Sherlock Holmes. I have looked into you and I am reasonably interested in you.  _

_ I do think that you deserve a fair warning. My relationship with Sherlock is not to be toyed with. I hope you heed my warning because I am sure my reputation precedes  me.  _

_ Jamie Moriarty  _

  
  


I set the letter down on the counter and took a steady breath. I was lucky Joan was outside because I didn’t know if I should share the threat against me. 

I personally did not have a death wish, but I also did not like to be told what to do. It was part of me that grated because of my job, but I wouldn’t give up my job for anything. This is another thing that made dating difficult. 

Any man who would love me enough to stick around, wouldn’t be happy with my job. That was another thing that made Sherlock a perk. He didn’t love me, but he at least had respect for my job. 

I hid the letter by the time Joan came in and she had Cricket in her arms. “Did you knock her out?” 

“She was panting hard. I picked her up to come up the stairs in the back here. I think she is ready for a nap.” Cricket’s head was laying on Joan’s arm and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. I had to smile at that. 

“Why don’t you put her in her bed and then we can go to the brownstone.” I had an idea for Sherlock that I really wanted to have. I wanted to take Sherlock to the gun range. Mostly because I had a challenge in mind. 

I drove us to the brownstone and went inside with Joan. I found Sherlock in the media room. I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. “I bet that you are memorising all of the audio right now but I have a question for you.” 

“And what would that be?”

“Will you accompany me to the shooting range?”

“While I am always up for firing a gun, why?”

“Because I have a challenge for you.” That got him to turn around. 

“What would that challenge be?”

“If you can beat my record score, I will fulfill one request in the bedroom.” His pupils dilated at my words. 

“I am an incredible shot. This is already hardly a challenge.”

“I am sure you are a great shot. It also happens that I have the record in every range that is in the NYPD.” He smiled. 

“Challenge accepted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to spring break next week...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
